


Knot According To Plan

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Future Fic, Getting Together, Humor, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the quote "it wasn't supposed to happen like that" which is all the summary I can give you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really decide if the rating should be mature or explicit so I thought better safe than sorry. I'd love to hear what rating you think it should have.
> 
> Also, when writing about knotting, who can anyone (k)not use it in the title?!

It’s been three months since that night with the wendigo, when Stiles almost got eaten. The wendigo had tied a freaking napkin around its neck – yes, a freaking napkin around its neck! – and was just about to devour Stiles when Derek barged in and killed off the wendigo. Then Derek had turned towards Stiles, cut off the rope that held Stiles’ hands and feet, and then Derek  _devoured_ him. Except, being devoured by Derek was nothing like being devoured by a wendigo, Stiles imagined at least. Because while Derek did use his mouth (and hands and body) to devour Stiles, Stiles stayed pretty much alive. He might’ve died and gotten to heaven, but semantics. Being devoured by Derek was freaking awesome. Derek pushed him up against one of the walls of the cave (because of course the wendigo took Stiles to a freaking cave!) and kissed the living daylight out of Stiles.

“Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again,” Derek gasped, punctuating each word with a kiss. Stiles hadn’t really _done_ anything, but his mouth was occupied with more important things so he didn’t protest.

Stiles would think he’d actually died if it weren’t for Malia and Liam barging in a few minutes later.

“Finally,” Malia sighed as Liam was making gag noises.

Scott arrived then, looking out of breath, even though Stiles knows werewolves don’t really lose their breath. Not from running at least.  
“Guys, you were supposed to wait for my signal,” Scott said and glared and Malia and Liam. They were completely useless at listening to orders.

No one seemed even surprised that Derek had Stiles pressed up against the cave wall nor that Stiles no longer wore a shirt. If asked Stiles would say that the wendigo had torn it off, but no one asked, and that might have been just as well, Stiles’ shirt was lying by their feet, obviously having been taken off after the wendigo was dead.

 

It’s been three months since then and all the pent up sexual frustration (at least for Stiles) led them to having sex not too long after that. Sex with Derek was _awesome_. Stiles had had sex before and while it had been good it hadn’t been this mind-blowingly awesome. Stiles might’ve become addicted to Derek’s dick. It was long and beautiful and uncut and Stiles had spent many hours praising said cock. Derek didn’t seem to mind.

They still hadn’t really talked about what they were, Stiles thought they might be dating, boyfriends, exclusive, or something along those lines because Derek showed up at Stiles’ place just as often as Stiles showed up at Derek’s. They didn’t only have sex though, they watched movies and talked and cuddled (Derek’s was an amazing cuddler). But they hadn’t been on a real date and they hadn’t talked about it so Stiles – still being a teenager at heart even if he’d turned twenty – wasn’t quite sure that they actually were a couple.

Right now though, Stiles has no thought on whether or not he and Derek are dating. He’s on his back, legs around Derek’s waist as Derek is pounding his beautiful dick into Stiles’ ass. It’s Stiles’ favorite position, being able to see Derek’s face when he comes. Stiles is quite close and Derek is too, if Stiles interprets his breathless moans correctly (and Stiles does, they’ve been through this enough times), when something suddenly happens. Derek’s hips falters and he stops moving, Stiles makes a distressed sound that turns into a moan of pleasure because _fuck_ , something weird is definitely happening to Derek’s dick, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good for Stiles.

“Stiles, I’m…” Derek looks pained, but also as if it feels _really good_ for him too. His eyes are blown huge and his mouth is opened. Derek’s dick is swelling and had Stiles not been sex-stupid he would’ve realized what was going on. Right now though, he only cares about the pleasure of it.

“Move,” he orders. Derek _whimpers_ but doesn’t move, burying his face in Stiles’ neck.

“Move,” Stiles orders again and takes matters in his own hands when Derek still doesn’t obey. The tiny rotations of his hips – the only movement he can do, honestly – is enough to make pleasure build up in his body, waiting for release. Derek moans into his neck and grips his hips, to make him stay still or to move him, Stiles isn’t sure really, because his hands stay there, gripping Stiles’ hips hard. The tiny movements of Stiles’ hips are enough to push Derek over the edge though because he moans loudly into Stiles’ neck and Stiles feels him pulsing and _fuck_ , growing even more inside of him. It’s all it takes for Stiles to come too, moaning even louder than Derek. They stay like that for a while and when Stiles makes to shove Derek off him, he realizes that Derek’s dick hasn’t softened as it usually would have. It’s still hard and larger than usual. Derek makes a pained and-slash-or pleasured noise into Stiles’ throat and Stiles relaxes down into the mattress again.

“Derek, what’s going on? Why does it feels like you’re stuck in my ass?”

Derek mumbles something into his neck.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

“What wasn’t?”

“Knotting,” Derek mumbles, refusing to raise his head from Stiles’ neck.

“Knotting is an actual thing outside of fanfiction?”

Derek mumbles something inaudible again.

“Derek, I can’t hear you when you mumble,” Stiles says and tugs at Derek’s hair to make the other man meet his eyes. Derek finally obliges and the look in his green-brown-golden-blue-gray eyes is one of fear.

“It only happens between mates,” Derek says.

“Mates? Like soulmates? Or the Australian friends? Because let me tell you, if it’s the Australian friends kind, that’s just weird. No judging though, whatever floats their boat…”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts him as he’s about to go onto a rant about platypuses, because if talking about Australia he can’t not mention platypuses. “It’s not… it’s not soulmates. And not Australian friends,” he adds with a glare at Stiles. “It’s… when we find someone we want to spend the rest of our lives with… it’s… well…”

Derek gestures between them and Stiles can’t help but grin at him.

“Dude, this is awesome!” he says and smacks Derek’s arm. Derek looks cutely confused. “I love you too!”

Derek finally smiles at him and Stiles tugs him down to kiss him, feeling a slight, pleasant tug at his asshole.

“Also, this knotting thing, ten out of ten, would totally do again.”

He winks at Derek, who huffs out a laugh and rests his head down on Stiles’ shoulder.

“How long does this thing even last? I want some cheerios.”


End file.
